Had the time of my life
by WWFFanaticChick
Summary: I have been a huge fan of Dirty Dancing for so long. This story is what I think should have happened with Baby and Johnny after the Summer at Kellerman's. There's going to be a few twist and turns and maybe things that you didn't expect. But I am hoping t
1. Introduction

Authors Note: Please note that this is my first Dirty Dancing story ever. So please read and review. I have decided to redo the current chapter that I have done. There have been some comments and stuff on reviews so to make everyone happy I am going to redo them. I hope you enjoy this story because I love this movie and I think they should have made a real Dirty Dancing 2 (Havannah Nights should have ever been called Dirty Dancing 2. No offense to those that liked it.)

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you '_

_Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I owe it all to you _

_I've been waiting for so long _

_Now I've finally found someone _

_To stand by me _

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical Fantasy _

_Now with passion in our eyes _

_There's no way we could disguise it Secretly _

_So we take each other's hand _

_'Cause we seem to understand The urgency _

_Just remember _

_You're the one thing _

_I can't get enough of _

_So I'll tell you something _

_This could be love because _

_I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

_Hey, baby _

_With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know _

_So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control, no _

_Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, "Stay with me tonight" _

_Just remember _

_You're the one thing _

_I can't get enough of _

_So I'll tell you something _

_This could be love because _

_I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

_But I've had the time of my life _

_And I've searched though every open door _

_Till I found the truth And I owe it all to you _

_Now I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

_I've had the time of my life _

_No I never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

That was the summer of 1963 - when everybody called me Baby, and it didn't occur to me to mind. I couldn't wait to join the Peace Corps, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. It was the summer we went to Kellerman's Mom, Dad, Lisa and I. We packed up the car and decided to finally take a vaction. That was something that my father had not done in years. It was the summer of the most extreme heat. The summer that I thought was going to be just that. Another Summer. But it was the summer that my life changed forever. The summer that I become more than I ever thought I could be.

_Oh, come on, ladies. God wouldn't have given you maracas if He didn't want you to shake 'em._

I remember Pennys words like happened yesterday. We were dancing learning dance steps that I never thought that I would be able to catch. She was beautiful and there was something about her. Something that I probably couldn't explain. She was a Rockette and everything in her life seemed like it was perfect.

I remember one night going for a walk and just watching them dance. I was so lost in the movement. So lost in his eyes. I couldn't understand what it was. There was just something about that moment that changed everything inside me. That made everything seem right. He pulled me over and I danced with him. Hell if I knew what I was doing but at that time it seemed like I belonged there... Belonged with him.

_--I've never known anybody like you, Baby. You look at the world and you think you can make it better. If somebody's lost, you find them. If somebody's bleedin._

_--Yeah, I go get my daddy. That's really brave. Like you said._

_--That took a lotta guts to go to him. You are not scared of anything._

_--Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, of who I am. And most of all...I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you._

That's what started it all. And that's what brings me here today.

_Kellerman's we come together, singing all as one. We have shared another seasons, talents game and fun._

I remember the lyrics to that song. Lisa sang the most memorable lyrics. I watched her. My fathers eyes lite up as he watched her. Daytime, nighttime, any hour, whether rain or shine. Games and Lectures jokes and music happily combined. That entire day I felt so alone. Until I saw him. Until we shared that last dance. That summer was the summer I will never forget and that summer that changed my life forever.


	2. With my body and soul

_--Fight Harder Huh? I don't see you fightin' so hard Baby. I don't see you running up to Daddy telling him I'm your guy_

_--I will, With my father its complicated. I will tell him._

_--I don't believe you baby. I don't think.. that you ever had any intention of telling him EVER_

The radio in the alarm clock went off at 7 am. The same time that it went off each morning. It played the same song each morning and that was how the day started. Just as it did every morning, it must have been going for fifteen minutes maybe more. The only reason I woke up was because of that dream.

_"Fight Harder Huh?"_

Those words kept playing over and over in my head as I woke up in a cold sweat. It was the same dream that I had been having every night for the last four months. It was the same dream that woke me up night after night. It was the same dream that seemed to plague me. After leaving Kellerman's and leaving the love of my life. I went off to Mt. Holyoke. Hoping that maybe I could go on with my life. Go on with the fact that we couldn't be together. Johnny is the one person that become me. Everything inside me loved him and at first he probably couldn't stand the thought of being around me but in time I guess you can say he grew to have strong feelings for me. Even though he never came out and said that he loved me, I knew. It was in the way that he looked at me. There was no denying it. No matter how hard anyone could try. We loved each other.

_--I can't imagine being here without you even one day._

_--Just think you'll have more time for horseshoes and croquet. Maybe they'll saw you into seven pieces._

_-- I guess we surprised everyone._

_--I guess we did... I'll never be sorry._

_--Neither will I._

_--I'll see ya. _

Rolling out of the bed I stumbled over a few pieces of loose clothing scattered across the floor from the night before. This was my morning ritual. My fingertips slipped over the button turning the alarm off with one push. _"Will you still love me tomorrow?"_ She sighed softly repeating the music that played on the radio. "Will you still love me tomorrow?" She questioned herself again. "I have to stop thinking about that because its going to get me no where. It's not going to change things and I know that. I just have to accept it. No matter what it takes." I sighed as I stretch out. "How could I let myself get this far into it?" I knew from the get go what was going to happen but I still let it take place.

Running my finger through my hair I made my way over to the mirror, I stumbled a bit as my fingers ran slowly over the small bump that was forming. Even though I was already four months along you couldn't really tell that I was pregnant. My small form hid it well but I knew that I would soon be showing. Soon you would be able to tell that I was indeed pregnant. Soon I would have to tell everyone that I was pregnant. Pregnant with Johnny Castles baby.


	3. Could you be coming back?

Slowly stretching out I looked at myself in the mirror. The bump had gotten more noticeable over the last few days. I sighed softly as I grabbed a shirt and threw on a pair of jeans. When I found out that I was pregnant, I made the decision right then and not to tell anyone. Not even the most important people in my life. Not even Johnny. I felt that the best way to handle it was to keep it to myself. I knew eventually that the truth would come out and I would have to explain it to everyone, but while I was away at school I knew that I had enough time to come up with something. Even if it was some kind of lie. As much as I hated saying that it might had to be done. My father hated Johnny and I knew that more than anyone else. He never felt that he was good enough for me. Even though he knew that Johnny was not responsible for what happened to Penny he would never approve of Johnny and I being together. He would understand why made us us. Closing my eyes for a minute, I left my mind drift back to Kellerman's. Back to a night when it was all about us.

_You want to hear something crazy?_

_Last night I dreamt that we were walking along and we met you father and he said "come on" and put his arm around me just like he did with Robbie._

Snapping myself out of it I looked in the mirror. "You have to stop this. You have to stop this now. You can't spend you life thinking about what might have been. What should have been." I sighed softly as I looked down at my stomach. "I promise you sweetie. I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe and happy. No matter what." Throwing on the oversized Mt. Holyoke hoodie I walked over to the bed placing the shoes on my feet.

_-I've been looking all over for you.. They found the Schumachers, fingerprinted there water glasses and found out they were wanted in Arizona, and in Florida and they made a fortune here this summer._

_-So then its all right. I knew it would work out. I knew they would have to apologize to you._

_-I'M OUT BABY._

_-They fired you anyways because of me._

_-And if I leave quietly, I'll get my summer bonus._

_-So I did it for nothing. I hurt my family, you lost your job anyways, I did it for nothing._

_-No Not for nothing. Nobody has ever done anything, like that for me before._

_-You were right Johnny. You can't win no matter what you do._

_-You listen to me. I don't want to hear that from you. You can._

That was when my mind changed about everything. I had always believe in the good that people had to offer. That everyone was alike and no matter what you do you could change the world. "It takes a real saint to ask Daddy." I spoke softly to myself.. I went to my father for the money for Penny, and I went to him after Penny had the abortion. But I couldn't go to my father with this. Not this. I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant. I couldn't tell anyone. I used to be able to tell my father anything but this was different. This would devastate him. "Johnny." I whispered softly. I couldn't tell him either, no matter how much I wanted to. We promised on the day, after the last dance that we would meet back at Kellermans next year. He wanted me to go on to school on not give up the dreams that I had. Maybe by then I could explain what happen. Maybe I would be able to tell him the truth and maybe he would be able to meet his child. I looked over at the clock. By this time tomorrow I will be headed home. Headed back for Christmas Vacation. I know I can hide that fact that I am pregnant from them by using over sized shirts or I can just say that I packed on a few pounds from college. Hopefully mom and dad will buy it and will not question me about it. That was all I needed.

I slowly got up and picked up a few loose items that were scattered around the floor and put them back in there rightful place. I had the place to myself for the night because Anna, my roommate left to go home a day early. Not even my roommate knew that I was expecting and that was the one person that I shated my life at Kellermans with. Returning my books to the library were the last thing on my list before I leave. Grabbing my purse and the books I locked up the door and headed down the long hallway. My mind drifted out with each passing step.

_"Sorry about the disruption folks-- but I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancing' with a great partner, who is not only a terrific dancer,... but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it cost them. Somebody who's taught me... about the kind of person I want to be. Miss Frances Houseman."_

"Whoa. Slow down Tex." I heard as I was quickly snapped back into reality. I had bumped into something and didn't even realized it. The books flew through the air spreading the contents of them on the floor. I groaned a bit and leaned down to start picking them up. "I'm sor." I started to speak as I seen them leaning down to help me. My mouth froze as I saw his piercing eyes. They were so familiar, I gasped softly. "Johnny?"."


	4. Does Billy Really know?

""Baby... Baby Houseman." His voice spoke up softly. "Is it really you?" I blinked softly as I looked at him again. It was Billy standing there ahead of me.

_She's with me. She came with me._

"I carried a watermelon."I replied to the daydream out loud before I even realized it.

"What?" Billy laughed as he looked over at me. His eyes showing that he remember exactly what I was thinking about. "You carried a watermelon, I don't see any watermelons here. I mean I thought we went through that once."He continued with the chuckle in his voice.

"I'm sorry my mind drifted off there for a minute. In some kind of wonderland. What are you doing here?" I asked a little shocked and surprised by his appearance.

"I got a part time job here over the winter break. You know a little cleaning here and there." He shrugged. "I thought all the students went home already."

"Tomorrow. My parents will be here tomorrow."

He looked her over. "You look great Baby. Really you do. I can't believe that you are here. It's just really good to see you."

"Thanks. It's really great to see you too." I nodded as I watched him, my mind drifting off.

_No guest allowed. House rules. Why don't you go back to the playhouse? I saw you dancing with the little boss man... Can you keep a secret? Your parents would kill you. Max would kill me._

"Earth to baby. Hello is anyone home?" Billy snapped his finger in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." I blinked

"What are you thinking about Baby?" He asked.

"Nothing important. Nothing important at all." I shrugged.

_That's my cousin Johnny Castle. He got me the job here. _

"Always the same Baby. You never could lie. You were never good at it. You were thinking about Johnny weren't you?" Billy looked over.

_Bend your knees. Bend your knees. Down. _

_Watch! Watch my eyes. _

_Good. That's better. _

_Good, now roll this way. _

_Now watch. _

_Look!_

Snapping back from my thought I looked over at him. "No.. Yes. Mmm no. Not really. Yeah." She sighed as she ran her finger through her hair. "Yeah, I have been thinking about him a lot lately. No matter where I go or what I do. I see him. I miss him." She sighs again. "There is just so much. So so much."

"Baby, why don't you give him a call? I'm sure that he would love to talk to you. I mean he talks about you all the time. I know for a fact that he misses you as much as you miss him, probably more. So just call him. He loves you and you know that. You have always known that. I bet he would be so happy to hear from you. See how you are doing."

"Things have changed. What does that mean Baby? You love him and he loves you. What could have changed so much that you can't work it out and be together? Unless... I know now. I know why you can't be with him. You are in love with someone else."

"In love with someone else. No.. It's not that. Billy its been four months since we talked to each other. Maybe he fell in love with someone else. Maybe, I don't know. It's just not the time. I should probably get going. I have to take these books back before I leave." I looked down at the books that were still scattered all over the floor and leaned down to pick them up.

Billy did the same grabbing a piece of loose paper that had fallen out of one of the pages. He looked at it for a minute as if he was studying it. A puzzled look came over his face as he slowly shook his head. I looked inside the book and realized what was holding was the piece of paper that was missing from the book.

"Can I have that back?" She asked as she reached out for it. "Please just give it back to me."

"Oh my god. You're pregnant. Baby you are pregnant. Johnny is going to be a father isn't he?" He looked over at her just studying her eyes. "He doesn't know and you never had any intention of telling him."

_So what's wrong with her? What's the matter with her? _

_She's knocked up baby._

_Billy_

_What's he gonna do about it?_

"_What's he gonna do about it? Oh its mine right? Right away you think its mine._

_But-------I thought_


	5. He doesn't always do what he promises

"Billy? It's not what you think. Please just give that back to me?" Baby said as she reached out to get it. "Please you just don't understand. It's really not what you think"

"Now what I think it? Are you kidding me? Baby, this is an ultrasound with your name on it. So that means one thing and one thing only. You are pregnant. Now the only way that I am not right is if this baby is not Johnny's and you don't have the guts to say anything."

"No.. Billy.. No.. Yes.. No.. It's... Its's really not what you think and I can't explain it right now. I wish I could but I can't I really can't.." She sighs softly. " I can't do this anymore. I thought I could. I thought that it would be easy. But I can't anymore. I can't lie to you. Yes, I'm pregnant. And yes its Johnny's. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even my parents. Please you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not anyone. I can't let anyone find out until the time is right."

He looked over at me and finally saw the proof that she was pregnant.. He knew something was different about but didn't want to call me on it.. It was something in my eyes. Something that showed a sort of fear when I saw him. It was like I didn't want him to know something. "Johnny has a right to know Baby. He has the right to know that he is going to be father."

"I know and I promise that in time I will tell him. I will. Just right now. I can't. Look he has his life and I have mine. If it was meant to be it would have been. I don't want him coming back to me based on what he feels is a duty. I can't have that."

"Damn it Baby. He has a right to know. I mean.. He loves you. He will be thrilled."

I shook my head looking at him. "NO. Please.. please don't tell anyone. Look if you trust me then you won't tell anyone. You have to make me this promise. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't the most important thing in my life. Please Billy. Please."

"I don't think this is right but its your decision.. Your choice. I won't tell him. I promise." He nods.

Slowly I walked over and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me baby. I think this is wrong. But you have to do what you think is best for you. I can't do anything to change your mind. But I want you to know that I will be here for you. I will do whatever you need from me."

"Thank you. Seriously. I can't thank you enough." She nods taking the ultrasound and placing it in her purse. "I have to get these books down to the library or I won't be able to sell them in time to get the books for my next classes.

"Yeah. Maybe I will see you around after break or something? Maybe we can get together." He spoke as I nodded and walked off. Once he seen me around the corner he picked up the phone.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell him but I never said I wouldn't help him find out for himself. I just need to make sure that he gets here before she leaves tomorrow. So please pick up your phone. He listened to the phone and breathed a sigh of relief when it was picked up. "Hey Johnny. Listen, its Billy. What are you up to right now?"

Johnny paced on the floor a little bit his mind drifting off for a second. "I have a class in like 20 minutes. Then, I am off. I figured I would go get some dinner or something. Why what up?"

Billy took a deep breath trying to come up with some kind of story. "Look I am at a college, Mt. Holyoke. I got a cleaning job but I need some help. All the students are gone and the boss said he would pay you for it. I figured you could use the extra money."

"Yeah Billy thanks man. That's great. I could always use some extra money. You said Mt. Holyoke?" He questioned thinking back for a minute.

_--Have you had many women? _

_--What? _

_--Have you HAD many women? _

_--No, No...Look, you've gotta understand what its like baby, you come from the streets and suddenly your up here, and these women are throwing themselves at ya, and they smell so good, and they really take care of themselves, I mean I never knew women could be like that, you know? And their so rich, they're so goddam rich, you think they must know about everything. And they're slipping their room keys in my hands, two and three times day, different women. So here I think I'm scoring big and for a while you think hey they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me, right. _

_--That's alright, I understand you were just using them that's all _

_--No, no that's not it that's the thing see baby it wasn't like that, they were using me._

"Yeah I said Mt. Holyoke. But everyone is gone for the holiday. Could you get a flight here after your class? He know why he was questioning it. He had to get him there no matter what it took.

"Yeah man. I can be there tonight. I will call you as soon as my plane lands. You can come get my at the airport?"

"Sure Johnny. Definitely. Call me as soon as you get in."

"Okay. I will talk to you then." Johnny hung up the phone and went on his way.

Billy placed the phone in his pocket and rubbed his hands together. "You need to get here tonight and I need to make sure that you and Baby see each other again. If I don't. You might never know your child."


End file.
